


miss me?

by ly1ds



Category: Haikyuu!!, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor Tsukishima Kei, he makes a surprise, kuroo survived after that scene in the roof, yamaguchi swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly1ds/pseuds/ly1ds
Summary: Kuroo bursts into his life completely shamelessly and unexpectedly, just like the first time.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	miss me?

Kuroo bursts into his life completely shamelessly and unexpectedly, just like the first time.

At first Tsukishima thinks he is delusional. Everywhere he sees signs and inscriptions "miss me?". And then he sees Tetsuro on the threshold of his apartment. He wishes to lose his mind, just not to see it.

"Is it here consult about unsolved cases?"

Yamaguchi drops the mug of tea from his hands when he hears that voice. He knows very well that Tsukishima dreamed about this voice and this man for a long time.

Yamaguchi himself dreamed of Tsukishima all two years while Kei was pretending to be dead. Fucking asshole.

"What the fuck?"

This is the only thing that Tadashi has a strength to say. Kei doesn't move and doesn't speak, just stares at the guy standing on the threshold, smiling like a fucking cat in heat.

"I'm sorry, darling, I don't remember your name, but can you make me a cup of tea, please?"

Tadashi wants to hit him.

Kuroo feels himself at home in their (no longer theirs, Yamaguchi now lives with Yachi) apartment, even though he was here only once. That time he said to Tsukishima: "In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king. And honey, you should see me in a crown".

(Tetsuro cannot imagine how many times this image flashed through Tsukishima's head.)

"Sit down."

Tsukishima is as cold and calm as ever. He sits down in his own chair, inviting Kuroo to sit next to him.

Yamaguchi swallows anger and irritation and goes to make tea for everyone. His chair was also occupied. He fears that one day he will be replaced with someone else as well.

"Tell me about your case."

Kei tries not to look him in the eyes - he looks at the suit, at the tie, at the hair, at the skull on the fireplace, anywhere, just not in the eyes.

Tetsuro grins.

"Solve the case of my death."

With these words the game begins.

"You're not dead."  
"What an entertaining observation!"

Tetsuro laughs, forcing Tsukishima to clench his teeth tighter. Kuroo is incredibly annoying.

"Do you want me to understand how you survived?"

Kei has always been a smart boy, just like his older brother. Perhaps even smarter.

"Or did you come to fulfill your dying promise?"

Tadashi tenses, listening to their conversation from the kitchen.

"I had to kill myself for my friends to survive."  
"Darling, if I wanted to kill your family, your friend wouldn't make us tea now."

And he doesn't even lie.

"Fake blood?"  
"Not exactly. Not mine, yes, but real. Just someone else's."

Tsukishima didnt tell anyone about this, not even Akiteru, but he had dreams about that day on the roof for many months. He went through hundreds of options, what he could do to prevent this.

"The shot wasn't real."  
"Obviously."

Tsukishima didn't even admit it to himself, but he blamed himself for Kuroo's death. If he hadn't become the meaning of Kuroo's life, if he played a fool for just a little more, if Tetsuro hadn't thought that he had won ...

If Tetsuro hadn't lost the meaning of life.

"I saw death in your eyes."  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm a good actor."

With a loud clatter of Tadashi's cup on the table, Tsukishima rises abruptly from his seat, sharply clutching at Kuroo's jacket.

He till doesn't look him in the eyes.

Tadashi looks scared. Tadashi understands that he need to leave.

It's only their business.

"Three years." says Kei through his teeth. "For three years I thought you were dead."  
"Didn't your friend tell you the same thing?"  
"Well, he just broke my nose."  
"'m not stopping you."

Tsukishima finally looks up, staring into another's eyes. They're attentive. Tracking. Feline.

"Why did you come back?"  
"Don't you understand?"

Tsukishima Kei is the greatest detective of his generation, there are no cases for him that cannot be solved.

But Tsukishima Kei doesn't understand other people's emotions. Logic, facts, motives of murderers - yes, no problems. But feelings? It is something inaccessible to him.

"Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain. Didn't you miss me?"

Over the past three years, Kei has met many bad people, solved a huge number of cases and made every murderer get what he deserves, and in his spare time he managed to play the violin at the wedding of Yamaguchi and Yachi.

"So you didn't understand?"  
"How you survived? Do you want a short version or a detailed review?"  
"Why I came back, Tsukishima."

Kei still clings to the lapels of his black jacket, which is almost as dark as Kuroo's hair.

Almost as black as Tetsuro's soul. And maybe even his own.

"Did criminal Tokyo need its own king?"  
"I missed you."

From this surprised words Kei looses his grip, which becomes his first fatal mistake.

Kuroo takes over. Kuroo himself grabs Tsukishima's shirt, pulling him closer.

Kei loses his breath in the kiss.

Every sign, every inscription, every question "did you miss me?" was just a pretext, a probing of the soil. Kuroo tried to figure out whether Kei needed him, whether he should come out of the shadows. Tetsuro just wanted to know if Tsukishima remembered him.

Unfortunately, Kei could never forget.

Tsukishima is the best detective of his time, for whom there are no barriers to solving crimes. The only thing that is beyond his control is human feelings, including even his own.

Somehow it feels right to be in the strong arms of one of Tokyo's most dangerous people. For some reasons, kissing your greatest enemy is too pleasant to think that it is wrong.

Perhaps Tsukishima really missed him.

Kuroo doesn't promise to become a good person, stop consulting criminals, or surrender to the police. Kuroo isn't going to change and perhaps just a little bit, Tsukishima is grateful for that.

Yamaguchi moved on - he found a wife, made a new life for himself. Without a dead Kei.

Somehow, Kuroo Tetsuro turns out to be the only invariable constant in his life. Still bad, still dangerous. Still here.

For every "miss me?" Tsukishima replies with a hundred "it's boring to live without you."

And Tetsuro hears. And Tetsuro comes.

Every fairy tale needs a good old-fashioned villain.

They turn the page with Kuroo to start a new chapter from scratch.

Smiling, Tsukishima only thinks of saying "the game is on, Yamaguchi" again.

It's time to start a new round.


End file.
